poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Super Hero Girls' Adventures of Marvel vs Capcom Infinite/Transcript
This is the script for DC Super Hero Girls' Adventures of Marvel vs Capcom Infinite. Royal Sparkle: voice We are born of two universes. Ultron Sigma: voice Each of them, imperfect, each afflicted with a sickness of organic life. Royal Sparkle: voice From thier ruins, a new universe shall be forged, in the fire of the stones of reality and space. Ultron Sigma: voice All life remade in our image, in steel, free from the sins of the flesh. We are Ultron Sigma. Royal Sparkle: voice And we are Royal Sparkle. Both: voice We are your gods. at Xgard, the Supers fight the robots while the caption appears; Xgard, 88 days since the Convergence Captain America: X. Evil Ryan swings his Lightsabers at the robots Evil Ryan: These robots just don't know when to quit! Evil Anna: You said it. her magic to freeze a drone Ice to meet ya. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Evil Anna passes it onto Harley and it's Harley for the win! the robot to bits Bumblebee (DCSHG): Yeah, honey! Marshmellow: Yay! I love helping you fight Ultron Sigma! Sci-Ryan: Look! There is Strider with Coco. Strider: Captain America, our teams are in position. The enemy forces are massing at the palace gates. Captain America: Perfect, then let's not keep them waiting. Heroes, move out! I'll lend you my shield anytime! Supergirl: Yes, sir! Mega Man X: With us together, this'll be a big one. Batgirl: It will, X. Chun-Li and Captain Marvel with Emmet and Poison Ivy (DCSHG) Emmet: We hope Dante and his buds find and free Thanos, because we need him to tell us how to defeat Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle. Poison Ivy (DCSHG): I hope too, Emmet. Emmet have his jackhammer out and breaks the drone into two Captain Marvel: Nice job, Emmet. Chun-Li. Chun-Li: Captain Marvel. Shall we? fight the robots Emmet: These robots don't stand a chance. small group of robots are coming at the four heroes. Captain Marvel and Chun-Li use their powers to blast them then, before two robots attack Emmet and Poison Ivy, two aruas of magic destroyed them and Emmet sees that Doctor Strange did it Emmet: Doctor Strange! Strange gives a kind gesture. To Ultron Sigma and the villains Royal Sparkle: Heroes of both dimensions. Ultron Sigma: Welcome to ours. Eclipso: Looks like the Supers are here. Ultron Sigma: The Prince of Asgard has come home. Royal Sparkle: And he have friends for us to play with. her hand Go. Show them what we've made of you. Ultron Sigma: The heroes will be no match for us, Royal Sparkle. to the heroes Thor, Arthur and Matau are dealing with some robots Matau T. Monkey: Hey! You think Thor and Sir Arthur are here? Supergirl: I think, they are. Thor: Vengence... For Asgard! Matau T. Monkey: Thunder! sends lightning at Arthur's lance and he defeats one of the robots Thor: Sir Arthur. Not bad, for one so small. Arthur: And you, Thor, are indeed mighty... for a heathen prince of lightning. Matau T. Monkey: What's that over there? Arthur: Fresh fodder! Thor: No. Stay your lance! My people... what has become of them? Jessica Cruz: Maybe they are taking a nap. Iron Man: She's right, Thor. They'll be fine... eventually. Thor: Stark. Spencer. Oggy. Iron Man: Nice weapon, Lance-a-little. Conpesating for something? Arthur: Only your foolishness, Iron Man. Matau T. Monkey: chuckles I think you like him already, Thor. Thor: I agree with you on that, Matau. Dante and a few of his buds Dante: 7-6, 8-6, 9-6! Come on, Hawkeye! Bertram T. Monkey: I think this is embarrassing, Dante. Dante: Well, Bertram. I guess you are right about it. Hawkeye: Let's call it a tie. Rocket Raccoon: Yo, Dante! Outta ammo. Can the ladies come out to play? Dante: For you, Rocket, anything. his guns to Rocket Be good. Rocket Raccoon: Ebony, Ivory... Care to dance? Raccoon fires the guns at the Ultron drones to Sci-Ryan and Poison Ivy Sci-Ryan: Say, Poison Ivy. You think when we rescue Thanos, we could take him to Avengers Tower in New Metro City. Poison Ivy (DCSHG): I hope so too, Poison Sci-Ryan. Chris Chris: Darn! These things are like rats! Thor: Have care, Commander Redfield. These were once my people. Even now they fight well. Oggy the Cat: Don't worry, Thor. We will find a way to change them back. Mega Man X: This is my home too, Thor. Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle are going to pay for what they done. Pear: I hope so too, X. Thor: Courage, my friend. I swear I'll free you from Ultron Sigma's and Royal Sparkle's grasps... or die trying. Matau T. Monkey: And we will, my friend. Captain America and his friends Captain America: Where's Doctor Strange? Doctor Strange: Captain. Captain America: Doctor, can you and Ryan get us in? Ryan F-Freeman: We can try. But, the Convergence left this world's magic weak. We can breach the prison walls from here. Captain America: Good. Comander Redfield! Chris, you ready? Batgirl: I guess, I take that as a yes. Chris: The prisoner and his monkey pal better have some answers. Meg Griffin: They will. They have to. Captain America: Or it is the end. and Strange opens a portal and leads a few friends through the portal Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Doctor Strange? Doctor Strange: Do you feel it? The pyschic maelstrom of torment and dispair? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I feel them. Rocket Raccoon: Well, it stinks. Bertram T. Monkey: Every prison is the same to me. Rocket Raccoon: Done a lot of hard time, huh, Carmelita? Carmelita Fox: I toss guys like you away. Besides, Matau loves me and not some raccon from my world. Matau T. Monkey: She's right. Xguardian: Halt! and Strider arrived Chris: We can't let them sound the alarm! Matau T. Monkey: Let's take them down! Rocket Raccoon: So much for the secret mission. Carmelita Fox: Right. These guys need to be put to sleep. fight the guards and defeated them come to the cell where Thanos and Bertram (Bad clone) are in Chris: This is it. Rocket Raccoon: Oh no. Uh-uh. Bad Idea. Chun-Li: Rocket? What is it? Rocket Raccoon: Seriously? You know who these two are? Ryan, back me up with this.. Carmelita Fox: Commander Redfield? Chris: We've got a job to do. We're not leaving without to Cap and pals Spencer: We can't hold off these guys forever... Captain America: Redfield knows what he's doing. Cody Moone: They're a small team, guys. They'll get the job done. Hawkeye: Cap, this is Hawkeye. We're out of time. They're coming. Captain America: You see Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle? Hawkeye: I've got a clear shot. Captain America: Take it. All teams, engage! Go! Go! Go! heroes try to fight Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle but, they easy outsmart them Xgaurdian: Taste my blade! Metabee: Plus my and Vision's Powers of combination! Sigma infects the two Xguardians with the Sigma Virus and Royal Sparkle absorbs Vision's and Metabee's powers of the Enigma of Combination leaving them weak Royal Sparkle: Metabee, we see that you have gave your combination powers to us. Metabee: weakly Our combination powers.. are gone.. Auriana will get you for this, Royal Sparkle. Vision (Avengers Asemble (2013): weakly Auriana saved me and Metabee before and she will... do so again. Royal Sparkle: Auriana won't save you this time. her Keyblade The power of the Enigma of Combination is now ours. The Lolirock girl will be no match for our power. Sparkle injures Metabee and Vision with her Keyblade Oggy the Cat: Vision! Sunset Shimmer: Metabee! Thor: No! Ultron Sigma: You still dare challenge us, Prince of Asgard? Royal Sparkle: You want to surrender to us, Sunset Shimmer? Thor: You shall pay for what you've done to my people. Sunset Shimmer: And what you done to Metabee and Vision, villian! Oggy the Cat: Pear and Annoying Orange, with me and Sunset! Thor: Spencer, with me! three get ready to fight Thor: I shall remove you and your sister from that throne, villain! Ultron Sigma: Fools, our will is law. We will destroy you. Oggy the Cat: Sunset and I will fight you for Metabee, Robot-girl! out his fly swatter Royal Sparkle: You do know, feline. Your fly swatter will be no match for our dark magic. start to fight and then, Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle defeats Thor and his friends Ultron Sigma: laughs Pitiful. Do you see now how powerless you truly are? Royal Sparkle: You see how we prove that Metabee and Vision are weak? hammer lands on the ground and Thor was about to reach it when Ultron Sigma puts his foot down while Royal Sparkle stops Oggy and Sunset from getting to Metabee and Vision Ultron Sigma: Weep not for your people, Thor. They have achieved perfection and soon, you shall be thier prince once more. Royal Sparkle: Gravle not for Vision and Metabee, Sunset. They surrender thier combination powers to us. Sunset Shimmer: It's not gravle, it's grovel. Royal Sparkle: And when we help you, you will rule Equestria with Oggy as Queen and King. Sparkle uses dark magic on Sunset and Oggy while Ultron Sigma try to use the Sigma Virus when a gunshot hits Ultron Sigma and a banana is thrown at Royal Sparkle Ultron Sigma: Commander Redfield. Did you have something to add? Some great insight? Royal Sparkle: And Oswald, you got something to say? Some new story for us? Chris: You're going down, Ultron Sigma. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: You too, Royal Sparkle! Ultron Sigma: That's it? Some banal cliche? It's fitting that those would be your final words. Royal Sparkle: Yes, Oswald. When we are done with Auriana, Metabee and Vision will... disappear. Captain America: Doctor, get us out of here! Doctor Strange: With pleasure, Captain. Metabee: weakly Ryan... Go on without us.. Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): weakly We'll be fine, Ryan. Save yourself. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. A good solder never leaves a man behind. escorts Vision and Metabee to the portal and the others follow them and the portal closes Ultron Sigma: laughs Good. Royal Sparkle: Yes, our brother. Soon. Auriana of Lolirock will surrender to us or be destroyed. at Avengers Tower in New Metro City Ryan F-Freeman: Metabee? What happend back at Xgard? Metabee:weakly Royal Sparkle took my and Vision's combination powers and left us weak. Twilight Sparkle: This is bad. Ryan Tokisaki: What would Auriana say when she finds out? Oggy the Cat: Maybe she would be like Auriana's voice "Oh, Metabee and Vision. I will make new combiner cores." Matau T. Monkey: chuckling Good one. If we could revive the Misstress of Flame and Optimus Prime for the Irelanders, Connor Lacey would be so happy. Bertram T. Monkey: I think the intel is right. Captain America: Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle has two of the Infinity Stones. Metabee: weakley The stones you are talking about? Doctor Strange: Six cosmic stones of infinite power.. Crash Bandicoot: And the cause of this thing. Strider: If they have two, where are the other four? Matau T. Monkey: I think that is we're going to find out. Cody Fairbrother: Sunset? You feel okay? Sunset Shimmer: I'm alright, Cody. Cody Moone: It will take more then magic more powerful then mine to hypnotise Sunset Shimmer of Canterlot High. Thor: Save your concerns for the people of Asgard, Cody Moone. Cody Moone: Okay, Thor. I understand. Dr. Light: The mask appears to be some kind of neuro-inhibitor, supressing it's captive's psionic abilities. This is no small task. But, Codylight and I are able to generate a containment field that emulates that effect. We are ready to remove thier restraints. Captain America: Good. Do it. Bucky Barnes: If they do good, I'll go tell Doctor Strange. Matau T. Monkey: Wait just a banana picking second. You're seriously planing to get these things off them? Evil Anna: We need them to talk. Bertram T. Monkey: Dante and I can make them talk. Emmet: Do you think these two can lead us to the Infinity Stones? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess so. Chun-Li: Ryan and Rocket said they're dangerous. Rocket Raccoon: Uhh. Aha. No, I said "insanely dangerous". Metabee: weakly Who are Thanos and Bertranos? Iron Man: Thanos... the Mad Titan... Cosmic-warlord-slash lunatic and Death's boytoy. Sci-Ryan: Death? Iron Man: You know, Poison Sci-Ryan. The grim reaper? But, she's a lady or, uh, skeleton lady. It's complicated. Anyway, loverboy here almost destroyed the universe several times trying to impress her. Bertram T. Monkey: And the Bad clone of my twin Bertram is created by Paxtracker and Bad Sofia to be Thanos' apprentice and Evelyn Deavor's boyfriend after his creation. Batgirl: Evelyn Deavor? Matau T. Monkey: You know, the Screenslaver? The one who hypnotize people with monitors? You will see her in the next adventure. My friends including Human Rigby, defeated him at the Friendship Games. Sci-Ryan: That's Good, Matau and Iron Man. Very informative. Chun-Li: And you want them to access to these stones? There must be another way. Evil Anna: My boyfriend could think of something. Bucky Barnes: We're out of options and time. Captain America: Take off the mask. Ryan F-Freeman: No way, Jose. Iron Man: Ryan's right. I can't let you do it, Cap. fight begins Sci-Ryan: I think there is a fight coming on. Captain America: I'm ready for any fight. Iron Man: Hope you're paid up on your health insurance. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope you know combat skills. Bucky Barnes: Don't worry, Ryan. I know how to fight. Evil Anna: Okay. So, Iron Man got Chun-Li, who did Ryan have? Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Me, Harley Quinn! Sci-Ryan: So. Who is with Winter Soldier? Metabee: weakly I would have that one to be with Bucky is the perfect one, one of my friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Me and Harley are a good pair of funny heroes. out his Ryanley Quinn hammer charges but, Ryan smacks him with his hammer Ryan F-Freeman: Harley Quinn Who else wants to play? Bucky Barnes: You silly clown. Have at you! Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Wanna bet? Sci-Ryan: at a book Oh, I guess me and Evil Anna would think of a plan to defeat Royal Sparkle and Ultron Sigma, Pam. Poison Ivy (DCSHG): I guess you could say that. just about they continue fighting... Thor: Enough! Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Huh? Thor: I understand you hesitate. We have all lost something. Friends, family, a home. But, with the power of the Infinity Stones, we can defeat Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle. Undo the horrors that they have wrought. Asgard might rise once more. The dead might live again. Evil Ryan: Yeah. It could be great. Oggy the Cat: Thanos and Bertranos alone can lead us to the Infinity Stones. They are bond to them. It is the only way. Matau T. Monkey: Well. I agree with Rocket and it's a bad idea. Cody Fairbrother: If That goes south. If your stone detector rebels.. Nethen Spencer: It's on you. Evil Anna: Doctor Strange. You and Ryan can remove the Masks. Ryan F-Freeman: Spell time. Here we go. Ryan and Strange: By the Vapors of Valtor, which do all things concealed. masks comes off Thanos: You have doomed yourselves. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): The imminent danger comes not from me or Thanos. But from one of your own. alarm sounds and Oggy grunts as the dark magic take over him Sunset Shimmer: in pain Chris: What the heck’s happening? Cody Moone: Sunset! Are you okay? Sunset Shimmer: I don't feel too good! grunts Matau T. Monkey: Oggy and Sunset are effected by dark magic of Royal Sparkle! Rianna Tokisaki: And Thor has been infected with the Sigma Virus! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Careful, Enchanter! There is a good chance they are alive in there! Take them down easy! Cody Moone: Right. And Arthur arrives to help Cody Moone Hawkeye: "Easy"?! You gotta be kidding me! Arthur: Forgive me, my friend. But, this must be done. Cody Fairbrother: Sunset, I am sorry for what I'm about to do. Plus, it's going to hurt me more then it's going to hurt you. Sunset Shimmer: like Royal Sparkle Oggy the Cat: the control of Royal Sparkle You think you can face us? Ultron Sigma: Tiresome creatures. Why do you resist? Arthur: Ultron Sigma... Cody Moone: And Royal Sparkle! Ultron Sigma: In the flesh, as it were. Royal Sparkle: Though, not our own. We have dreams. Linda Ryan and her Foot Empire ruling the 16 Realms with the Irelanders defeated by their hand with Connor's mom Mai Lacey behind bars. Ultron Sigma: And our 2 diseased realities, United to form a single perfect universe, with all biological life remade in our image. Royal Sparkle: Yet, still. Here you are. Evil Anna: You do find that we are stubborn like Mr. Stubborn. Sci-Ryan: My girlfriend's right. What is it you're selling, Ultron Sigma, I'm not buying. Ultron Sigma: Yes. But, you'll change. As your companion Thor has along with a few of your Super Hero High Friends. They are a part of us now. Purified. Immaculate. Cody Fairbrother: No. You do realise that I won't let my past be today. Royal Sparkle: We know. But, you will. Like Oggy and your friend Sunset Shimmer have. They are now under our control. Sunset is now our princess and you will be loyal to us. Ultron Sigma: The Sigma Virus and our sister's dark magic will effect you all in time. Accept our gifts. Royal Sparkle: And surrender Auriana to us. Royal Sparkle and Ultron Sigma: Or be destroyed. Bertram T. Monkey: They're trying to go to Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle! Captain Marvel: Stop them! Thor and the infected heroes dissapear Royal Sparkle and Ultron Sigma: laughs Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset... Matau T. Monkey: Don't worry, Master Ryan. We'll get them back. Somehow. Chris: Cap, Quinjet One is back. Captain America: What now? ship arrives at the Docking platform and Nova and Gamora comes out with Iris and her two friends Batgirl: It's Nova! Emmet: With Gamora with the three girls of Lolirock. Auriana: Hey, guys. Evil Anna: Hi, Iris. I haven't seen you since the Convergence. Iris (Lolirock): Yeah. What's new from Xgard? Evil Ryan: You won't get sad when tell you this. Auriana. Metabee and Vision got thier combiner powers drained by Royal Sparkle. Auriana: What?! Emmet: You guys seen anything on Knowmoon? Nova: Trouble. Gamora: Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle has formed an alliance with Knowmoon's imperator, Grandmaster Maio. They're massing an army against us. Thier numbers grow each day. Bertram T. Monkey: Hey, Gamora. How is Rocket's Favorite killer? Gamora: Bertram. Nova: There's more. Maio is testing some kind of biological weapon. A gas. Iris (Lolirock): And Maio gave Royal Sparkle some devices to bring two people to life. One is a blue mutant and the other, Dark Nighlock. Chris: The Sigma Virus. Sci-Ryan: Apocalypse. The one Ryan killed. Captain Marvel: Gamora. There's something you should know. We have Thanos and his Apprentice, Bertranos. Gamora: Thanos? Bertranos? You brought them here? Batgirl: If we are going to stop Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle, we need the Infinity Stones. Gamora: They won't help you. Even if they get the stones, they will show us no mercy. Evil Anna: Hey. Thanos raised you as his own. You can convince him. escorts Gamora to Thanos Thanos: Daughter. Have you come to be for my help? Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): Hey. You think you help me too? Gamora: You would let Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle have thier way? Soon, there will be nothing left to slay for your misstress Death. You and your apprentice have no choice. Help us. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): Heh. Release us... Thanos: ...and we will give you what you want. Rianna Tokisaki: No deal, big boys! Matau T. Monkey: You know. If trust is a two-way street, right about now, you two are lying in a ditch on the side of the road. Meg Griffin: You trust me and Ryan. Please. Help us find the Infinity Stones. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): Okay. Thanos: My apprentice and I will guide you to them. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): There are six stones. Thanos: Each granting its bearer dominion over some facet of exsistance. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle has two, of reality and space. Thanos: Those of time... Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): ...of the soul... Thanos: ...of power... Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): ...and of the mind are still to be found. Thanos: Assemble your teams. There is much to be done. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Meg and I will take Matau, Carmileta, Sci-Ryan and Poison Ivy with us to find the Soul Stone. Supergirl: Right. This will be a new mission. Harley and I will have some friends to find the Time Stone. Evil Ryan: Okay. And my bandmates and I will have some of our friends to team up with Captain Marvel and her buds and go on a quest to find the Power Stone. Rianna Tokisaki: Some of our friends and Chris will follow me to find the Mind Stone. Metabee: weakly You Guys would be back once you found them. Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): weakly Good luck, guys. Codylight Sparkle: They're gonna need it and I will restore you and Metabee back to health, Vision. Auriana: Thanks, Codylight. I know you can do that. to the villains Eclypso: These heroes are going to find four of the stones. Royal Sparkle: Yes, Eclipso. We and our brother will send some drones after them. Ultron Sigma: Yes. Our sister. We like your thinking. the Ultron drones Follow them. They will lead us to the stones. Royal Sparkle: Soon, the Infinite Six and Auriana will be ours. And Dark Nighlock will have his revenge of the CPA Shadowbolt. chuckles we see Valkanda with a caption that reads "Valkanda. Beyond time." Thanos: voice The Time Stone has concealed itself inside a barrier. Beyond time. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): voice In a place Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle knows nothing of and cannot reach. Ryan Tokisaki. He looks around in Valkanda Ryan Tokisaki: Greetings, your Highness. Black Panther: Ryan Tokisaki. Nice to see you here in Valkanda along with some of your friends. Supergirl: Thanks for that. Ryan Tokisaki: I think Ryu is on a reserch mission to check out somebody strange anomalies of the Convergence. The plane crash here, one of the people survive. A sciantist. Black Panther: And where is this... scientist? Beast Boy: He's here, yo. shows up and roars Black Panther: Banner. shows up Ryu: Hulk, remember what I told you. You must control your rage. Black Panther: We have visitors. Quinnjet lands and Captain America and his friends arrive Captain America: It's good to see you, old friend. Black Panther: You and your friends seek the Stone of Time. Chun-Li: Straight to the point. Supergirl: Black Panther: Then you have a wasted journey. I will not give up that which to protect my kingdom. Batgirl: Will not? Ryan Tokisaki: Can you not see what is happening right now? We are at war. Asgard has fallen! Black Panther: Without the stone's power, Valkanda will also fall. I'm Sorry, my friend. My duty is to this kingdom and my people. The time barrier must hold. Supergirl: You lock your people behind this barrier for the rest of eternity? Captain America: This is not a kingdom. It's a prison. Ryan Tokisaki: Hey. Let's not anger the king here. We could show him respect. Monster Hunter: Ultron Drones and Deceptihogs shows up in the sky Chun-Li: Ultron Sigma's drones. Beast Boy: And Royal Sparkle's Ryan Tokisaki: The barrier is breached! We need to keep them contained! fires at some robots then pink smoke appears Captain America: The Virus. Ultron Sigma: This is our gift to your people, T'Challa. Immortality. Deceptihog falls on the ground with eyes glowing like Royal Sparkle Royal Sparkle: We got the Crystal of Harmony remained unfound, Lantern. Soon, Linda Ryan shall be Ireland and Sodor's Queen once and for Ryan Tokisaki: Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer